


Because in a zombie apocalypse all I can think about is you

by Valentine96



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Rachel Berry, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Faberry, Gay, Gay Quinn Fabray, Inspired by Glee, Past Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Protective Quinn Fabray, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: Hey so this is my new fanfic!It’s purely just my imagination. I don’t own glee or the rights to any characters etc used. This will be mostly AU and it will focus on faberry through the grimness of a zombie apocalypse.I love walking dead and resident evil etc I thought why not mix zombies with my favourite show.This fic will be dark of course, there will be blood, death, violence all the expected. I’ve no idea how many chapters but it’s detailed so might be long but I hope you enjoy it and please any feedback for me is welcomed.This is just very fun for me to write :)I will try to post a new chapter every few days
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the start of things going wrong, mostly focuses first on Rachel and her friends which will then lead to faberry moments and the main arc of the story.

Another day, another glee rehearsal. Everyone was trying their hardest the past few weeks as regionals was coming up soon, they wanted to win it so bad!

Rachel looks over at the cheerios while she sings. She still feels a bit uncomfortable with them all being here. Especially Quinn, she is always scared to look at her. Quinn just hated her, she doesn’t have a clear answer on why.  
Rachel just assumes it’s because Quinn is the most popular girl in school and she’s the least. She’s a loser, Quinn isn't, she’s perfect. She doesn’t even get called Rachel by Quinn, its just Berry. They will never have a friendship. 

Rachel is pretty sure Quinn still doesn’t care about the club much, she’s just here to keep an eye on Finn, her boyfriend. She does have a lovely voice though, shame she doesn’t want to use it much. 

From the other side of the room Quinn sees Rachel looking at her. 

“eugh, she’s staring at you again Q” Santana says whispering. 

Quinn responds quietly “I know, she just does that.”

Santana gives a bitchy look to Quinn. 

“so your just gonna let her stare at you? She asks. 

“well I can’t do anything about it can I!? She can do what she wants” Quinn whispers back with a hint of annoyance. 

Santana rolls her eyes facing her defeat. “Eugh I don’t know if it’s being in glee club or that dwarf has something on you but your getting soft Q.” 

Quinn just gives a sarcastic smile back and then turns back to look at the front.

Just then Mr Schuster walks back in from his office with a new assignment for the week. 

“alright guys I want you to partner up in twos and pick a song that really shows your harmonizing talents. We need everyone to be at their best if we are to win regionals!” 

Everyone walks out of the room after being giving their assignment.  
Tina walks up to Rachel after class and asks to be her partner. They are good enough friends Rachel thinks so she says yes. 

Later on that day Tina and Rachel are rehearsing in the auditorium. It’s the best place to go since not much people are going to come in to disturb you. 

Tina randomly goes quiet and stops singing. 

“Tina! We can’t just stop singing when our voices gets tired! Rachel whines.

Tina gives her a concerned look and replies. 

“it’s not that I swear I heard something.. Heard screaming. Did you not hear it?” 

“over our amazing blend of voices Tina? No I didn’t, I think your being a bit dramatic and if we…” 

Rachel gets cut off as a scream echos in the halls. 

Rachel and Tina step back together at the same time while looking at the exit door of the auditorium.  
Rachel clinches Tina’s arm, feeling scared. She’s glad she isn’t alone right bt now.

“tina.. What was that.. What’s going on out there..?” 

Suddenly Finn is at the door.

“Rachel! Tina! Come on we gotta go! “ he shouts down at them.

With that Tina and Rachel run as fast as they can towards Finn. Feeling safer now that he’s here.

Rachel and Tina are both panicking together while running with Finn.  
There is crowds and crowds of pupils running down the corridors, it’s hard to tell which corridor they are in now.  
They try ramming their way through the swarmin pupils. 

“Finn! What is going on? And where is everyone? Tina asks while getting pushed left right and centre. She makes sure to keep a strong grip on Finns hand and the other in rachels. 

He replies, out of breath  
“I.. I don’t really know but me and Mike were in math and he.. He didn’t look so good then he tried attacking me. Then..then there were like 6 other ones bust through the door trying to do the same! Blood all over them.” 

Tina and Rachels eyes show a look of absolute fear and panic. 

“Look call me dumb all you want but I’ve played enough games and seen enough films to know a zombie when I see one.” Finn says with a shaky voice. 

Realisation hits the two girls. 

Tina then speaks “well.. If that’s the case then Mike’s.. Mike’s gone.” 

Two minutes later they get through the crowd and into a more emptier corridor, stopping quickly to catch their breath. Finn answers back to Tina’s previous statement.  
Emotion and sadness forming in his eyes. He puts his hand on Tina’s shoulder. 

“I know Tina I’m sorry, he was a great friend to all of us. Sorry yous had to find out this way.” 

He then looks down to the ground.

“It’s not your fault Finn. Look we have to find the others and get the hell out of here.” Rachel says and Finn and Tina nod in agreement. 

Finn then speaks up. “its too dangerous for you both though. You both go find the exit and get out of here, I’ll get the others.” 

“no!” Tina and rachel say. “we can’t split up now, we go with you. All of us Together” they announce. 

“okay” Finn says with a small smile. 

Just as they go to start walking together a zombie busts through one of the classroom doors and lands on finn.

“arrghh!” Finn shouts. 

In that moment Rachel can see what Finn was talking about now. A zombie. An actual ZOMBIE! Blood and guts hanging out of this one’s body. It was vile and disgusting. Rachel has never seen something so disturbing in her life. She’s pretty sure she’s froze on the spot with shock. She looks at Tina and sees she’s the same. Then she can see finn struggling with this zombie and realises she has to do something!

Finn is on the floor and the zombie is trying it’s best to bite him. Finn is trying his best to push it back but unfortunately the door is on him too and its not helping.

“ahhh hit it with something on the head! He shouts.

Just then rachel sees on the wall a fire extinguisher. Adrenaline and Finns voice manage to make her move and she grabs the extinguisher.

She stomps over to finn and the zombie. She closes her eyes and swings as hard as she can. She can’t bear to look at this thing too long.  
She feels the connection with the hit and opens her eyes. She hit it! She drops the extinguisher in disgust. Belief still not hitting her about what she just whacked. But it’s off finn who quickly stands up patting himself down. 

“thanks Rachel! Come on we gotta go..” he says ready to start running. 

“Finn... Your bleeding.” Rachel says. 

“I’m wha.. Ohh..” Finn looks down at his left shoulder and sees the blood coming through his shirt, which has been ripped too. 

“I.. It could just be from the door Rachel, I’m.. I’m okay.” Fine says nervously. “let’s go get the others.”

Just then they here someone running round the corridor.  
It’s Mr Shue! He’s holding a baseball bat too which is must of got from the P.E department. 

“omg guys yous are okay! Finn.. What happened!?” 

“A... a door landed on me Mr Shue.. I'm okay..” he says back not wanting to worry him. 

“okay good, you all come with me, I’m not letting you out of my sight. The exit is this way let’s go.” Will replies.

He starts walking then realises no one is following him. He turns round and sees the three of them standing there. 

Rachel speaks out.  
“we have to find our friends.. We can’t leave them behind.”

Mr Shue quickly answers back. 

“I’ve looked around most of the school Rachel. I found some of you, they are outside but it’s too dangerous to go back down the way I came. It’s.. Its swarming with them things now. I’m sure they got out earlier Rachel.”

He gives her a sad smile then they follow him out the exit doors. 

What they see is awful. It’s like there’s been a riot in the town. They can see mr Shue has his car running for him ready to get back in and drive. Sitting behind him is burt, kurts dad’s car. 

Rachel examines both cars in this moment as if things are in slow motion for her to really see whos here. 

She sees in Mr Shues car Santana, brittany and Miss Pillsbury. Then in burts car it’s just Kurt and burt himself.  
Rachel notices a few not there.  
Matt.. Mercedes.. Artie.. Puck... And most important of all.. Quinn. 

Rachel can’t help but glance at everything in her view but she can’t see her! Quinn isn’t here! People would say well she was so mean to you why do you care but truth is Rachel has never hated Quinn. No matter what was said to her she just couldn’t hate her. 

Rachel swirls to her left quickly to tell Finn. By his already gut wrenching stance and pain in his face, she’s pretty sure he’s just realised too that Quinn isn’t here. 

Mr Shue shouts over at them taking them out of the moment “guys we have to go! Now. The three of you jump into burts car, he is going to follow close behind me.” 

They all run and jump into the car. Rachel, as much as she wanted to be with Mr Shuester cause he makes her feel safe, she’s glad she isn’t in the car as Santana is there.

As the cars start moving Rachel can’t help but look out the window at the school with a feeling of dread, she hopes Mr Shue is right and that the rest got out. 

1 hour later 

Its dark and things are a bit blurry. Quinn crawls out from under the table, she doesn’t even know how she got here. Her head is killing her, she sits up and puts her hand on her head. She looks at her hand and sees blood. 

She wonders has she got a concussion, she must of got hit on the head by something. Last thing she remembers was Puck and her running away from them zombies. He had locked them both in this classroom and said its the safest thing to do till them things were gone. 

She looks over and sees Puck and some other guy lying on the floor. There’s alot of blood, there is also a table leg on the floor. Quinn wonders did someone hit her over the head with it. 

“Puck, Puck!” Quinn shouts over.

He doesn’t move though. She manages to get up on her feet, her headache is just getting worse the more she moves.  
She hurries over to pucks side and starts nudging him, trying to wake him up. No use. She checks for his pulse. Nothing. 

“ohh.. Noah..” Quinn says quietly with sadness. 

Tears are in her eyes. She jumps over him and checks the pulse on the other guy. Nothing. 

Quinn cant believe her eyes. Two dead guys lie in front of her, one of them is her friend. She starts crying and crying.  
This is so messed up! It doesn’t feel real right now. She’s in hysterics but she knows sitting here any longer isn’t going to help. 

Her cheerios uniform is all dirty and she feels sore all over. This headache needs to leave now she thinks, she could always try to get tablets in the nurses office but she doesn’t know if there’s still all them zombies swarming out there.  
She remembers crowds of people and those things swarming the corridors. It’s was the most awful surreal sight she had ever seen, well.. That was until now.

She gets up and walks to the door. Locked. The key must be in this room or puck must have it...

She goes near to him again and leans down. She sees the top of the key sticking out of his front jeans pocket.  
She starts crying again while slowly reaching for the key. “I’m sorry this happened to you” she says to puck. 

She is about the grab the key and then Puck shoots up from the ground leaping for her. 

“ahhhhh!” Quinn screams while jumping back in shock.

It’s puck, well its not puck. They aren’t his eyes, these eyes are dead still. He’s one of those things and he’s coming right at her. 

He leaps for her and she dodges. He falls down on the ground and she hears the sound of something breaking.  
Quinn sees the key on the floor. She runs and bends over to grab it. As she does pucks hand Is grabbing her angle hard, really really hard. 

“fuck!” she yelps in pain. 

The pain is unbearable, he seems stronger than ever before. The pain has made her fall to the ground. He is just about to bite her leg but she sees the table leg lying beside her. Without hesitation she grabs it and hits him round the head full force with it. 

She sees blood flying as it knocks him to the ground, some of it has went on her face. 

She crawls backwards in shock, staring at puck on the ground. The key is in her hand with a tight grip. She looks down and feels her leg and ankle making sure everything is fine. No bite marks. But her right ankle is definitely sprained at least. 

She turns round on the ground and crawls towards the door, dragging her ankle. 

She uses the door handle to help bring herself up. She can hear noises and turns round and sees puck crawling slowly towards her. 

She’s terrified and is panicking! 

She tries pushing the key into the door but she’s shaking too much and drops it! 

She can’t control her emotions and nerves. She quickly bends down and gets the key.

This time she gets it in the door and she pulls it open. She quickly gets round the the other side of the door and slams it shut making sure to lock it on her end.  
She can hear puck on the other end scratching at the door. 

Quinn takes a step back staring at the door in disbelief. Tears stained on her face and catching her breath. 

“argh!” She yelps.

Pain shooting from her ankle. It makes her stumble. She has to get out of this school though, forget the tablets. She may keep the headache as her ankle won’t let her get far. 

She notices the school is a bit quieter now, almost ghostly. There is no one around. 

She busts through the front doors. 

“oh my god.. “ 

There’s vehicles tipped over, windows broke in the houses in front. The places is a mess. The sun is hitting directly at her eyes and she feels as if she is about to faint.. She sees blackness and falls to the ground. 

________________

The glee kids are all still in both cars. They haven’t stopped driving.  
In burts car, kurt looks at his dad then looks at Finn. 

“dad where are we going? Finn.. He needs help.. He needs something to treat that wound.” Kurt says. 

Burt replies with the calmest voice he can manage at the minute. 

“I know Kurt, it will be okay I promise. We will get some things soon, we have to make stops first. We are heading to Will Shuester house first, it’s the furthest one away from the school, it could be safe for now.”

Rachel speaks up then. “what.. What about my dads? Tinas family!? Finns mum... We need to know they are okay..” she says clearly panicking and trying not to cry. 

Burt sighs. “I know I know, we will check on them it will be the first thing we do next okay. We just need to get far away from this school first then we will plan it out okay.”

Rachel just nods and Kurt turns around to give her a sympathetic look.  
Atleast he has his dad Rachel thinks. 

They are about 20 minutes away from mr Shuester house, they are on a motorway and they are driving as fast as they can. Then suddenly Tina starts shouting. 

“guys! Finn he’s not responding to me, I.. I can’t find his pulse!” she cries in hysterics. 

Burt shouts back. “Tina.. I’m gonna...” he gets cut off as Finn leaps from his chair and sinks his teeth straight into burts shoulder. 

“aaaaaah!” burt yells. 

“dad!” Kurt screams beside him. 

Burt tries to get finn off him. Tina and Rachel are leaning so far back in their chairs in shock. The next minute burts hand swirls the staring wheel all the way to the left and the car swerves off the motorway and tips over. 

It starts rolling and rolling down a hill. 

Glass is shattering, bones are cracking and after a few minutes the car is in a ditch.  
Broken, sitting there upside down in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the rights to characters or glee etc. I just love the show and things have inspired me for this story and my imagination.
> 
> Enjoy!

Quinn slowly wakes up, it feels like she’s lying down somewhere. She remembers fainting, she has to make sure that doesn’t happen again! When she raises her head she sees shes in the back seat of a car. Wait this is her cars back seat?

What.. Who is driving her car?

When Quinn fully sits up she sees Sue Sylvester sitting in the front, eyes on the road and hands on the wheel.

“Miss.. Miss Sylvester..? Your okay!” Quinn says.

“ohhh Q your up, was starting to worry you weren’t going to.” Sue replies with a worried look on her face. Then she says. “there’s some bottles of water back there for you to drink, I’m sure your dehydrated and there’s tablets of mine too incase your in pain. I see you’ve sprained your ankle..”

“uh thank you.. Yeah I have and I’ve an awful headache too.” Quinn replies, then gulps down to tablets with water. 

It’s silent for a minute then Quinn speaks. 

“uh.. Miss Sylvester.. Thank you for helping me and taking me to safety."

Sue smiles a small bit quick smile. “no problem, I.. I couldn’t just leave you behind.. You were my head cheerleader after all!” she says while laughing lightly. 

Quinn smiles. “yeah... Um.. Why are you driving my car?” 

“well you had your keys on you and you were lying on the ground outside I couldn’t risk going back into the school with you to get my own. So I grab you and run to your car, now here we are. At least there’s something of yours I managed to salvage.” 

Quinn shows a worried look as she looks out the window. She then looks back at Sue.

“well.. Thank you. ” She replies. 

It’s silent after that conversation. Both wanting to say about what’s happening but don’t want to drag the other down with talk about people they may or may not have lost. Although Quinn does tell Sue about Puck and Sue replies with sadness “poor kid.”

They have been driving for a while now, Quinn wonders were they are going but she trusts Sue has some kind of plan in action. She always did for anything. Sue would do anything for the cheerios. Quinn wishes already that she could go back to them days of sue shouting about how their routines weren’t perfect yet.

They had been through a few other small estates and the sights were haunting. Everywhere was trashed, bodies were on the ground. Zombies eating the flesh on the bodies and swarming in and around the houses. Quinn will never unsee the things she has seen in the space of one day. Its just going to get worse.  
Will she ever see anyone else again from school or is her and sue the only survivors? Will she ever see santana and britt again? Her boyfriend Finn, she misses him so much. She even misses Rachels face, she would give anything to see her right now. She doesn’t know why, her annoyance actually really entertained Quinn. Even Kurt, he was always so nice to her. 

She is still shattered from seeing Puck as a zombie, she couldn’t take another loss so quickly. 

Just then while she’s looking out the window she can see smoke coming from the trees. There’s a broken car lying at the bottom of the hill. 

“oh my god! Sue stop the car!” Quinn shouts.

Sue quickly looks around and sees there’s no zombies around so she pulls up a short distance away from the car.  
They both get out of the car inspecting the scene closely. Quinn approaches the upside down car slowly, her ankle causing her to limp. 

“be careful Quinn.” Sue says sternly.

Quinn looks back to sue and gives her a nod. Her ankle is in agony right now but she tries to not think of the pain.  
Quinn gets down on her knees to look into the car, it’s very broken looking.

She then sees Rachel halfway out of the car. It seems like she’s in a position easy enough to pull her out.  
Quinn tries to contain her emotions.

“ohh my god! Sue come quick!"

Sue runs over. The sights are awful.

“come on help me pull her out.” Quinn says trying not to panic and secretly praying that Rachel is okay.

They both grab her shoulders and pull her out slowly.  
Rachel starts moving her head, all she feels is pain. Pain everywhere. All she can see is smoke and 2 shadowy faces.  
She tries to talk “where.. Where am I?"

Sue quickly jumps in. “Rachel.. Rachel! It’s Sue Sylvester from school. Your gonna be okay.” 

Rachel tries looking around her while she’s lying on the ground. She can hardly move her body but she can she the car.

“k.. Kurt.. Tina.." She gets out. 

“Sue stay with Rachel!” Quinn shouts finding it weird not saying Berry for a change.  
Quinn had conflicted feelings when it came to Rachel. Feelings she shouldn't have, so she pushed them a side and been mean to Rachel. It was easier to deal with them then. Although Rachel didn’t deserve that.

Quinn runs back over to the car while Sue helps Rachel up.  
What Quinn sees next in the car is horrific. Tina is crushed in the other side of the car.. She didn’t make it through the crash, maybe died during it Quinn thinks. She looks away and holds her own mouth trying not to be sick.

“Q! Are you okay?” Sue shouts over. 

Quinn doesn’t repsond for a minute. Trying to gather words. She wasn’t friends with Tina but they were in glee club together and sung together. That means something to Quinn, she actually really enjoyed being in the club. It made her feel happy about herself for once. 

She finally forms words as she turns her head to see Sue and Rachel at the car. Rachel leaning on it to help her stay up. This will crush her Quinn thinks. 

“umm.. Its Tina.. She..” Quinn puts her head down. “she didn’t make it...”

Rachel right away starts crying and Quinn feels helpless that she can’t do anything to help her.  
She sees Sue put a hand on Rachel’s shoulders which is probably the most comforting thing someone would get from Sue. 

Quinn then sees in the front seat Kurt and burt. Kurt is still in his chair with his seat belt on. Beside him is his dad, his arms are gone and thankfully he’s still in his chair too because Quinn can see he has turned.  
He will probably break free soon as he is trying to reach over and bite Kurt. Its a really vicious sight, there’s blood all over burt. Quinn hopes he wasn’t in pain when he died. She doesn’t have anything to kill burt with and she doesn’t think she has the courage anyway. 

So, she slowly releases kurts belt and tries to pull him out of the car. Burt keeps making disgusting sounds and Quinn tries her best not to look at him. She’s so thankful that Kurt hasn’t been crushed by the car but she can see his left leg is clearly broke. 

She gets him out of the car and falls back with him onto the ground. 

She starts crying and puts her hands on her face. Sue must understand she needs a minute to herself as she doesn’t approach her for a few minutes. 

“quinn.. We have to go there’s a swarm of them comin..” Sue says. 

Quinn sits up, she’s right. There’s piles and piles of them approaching.  
Sue helps her up, Rachel is already in the car. Quinn and sue both pick Kurt up and head towards Quinn car. Just then Quinn sees an arm hanging out of the other side of the broken car. 

“Sue wait there’s someone else!” Quinn shouts.

She quickly dashes over and immediately recognises it as Finns. 

“Finn!” She screams. 

Sue gets Kurt in the car and sees the zombies are getting closer and closer. 

“Quinn!” Sue shouts. 

“we have to help him! We have to help him!” she cries out. 

Just then Rachel forces herself out of the car and walks a few metres towards Quinn so she can hear her clearly. She can see Quinn on her knees frantically trying to get her boyfriend out of the car but Rachel knows it’s too late. 

“quinn..” Rachel says but Quinn doesn’t respond. She tries again. “quinn! I’m sorry but he’s gone..” she says trying not to cry again. 

Quinn looks up at Rachel with tears in her eyes and confusion.  
“no no he can’t... He’s here I just need to.. “ 

Rachel knows she has to be brief and get through to Quinn now because they don’t have enough time to hang out. 

“he already turned Quinn.. He’s gone. We have to go. Now.” Rachel says louder. 

Quinn just stares at the car. She tries to reach in as far as she can to reach Finns face. She turns it and knows Rachels right. He was dead. He must of turned causing the crash. There’s blood all over his face and there is a bit of the car stuck through his neck. 

Quinn is shaking as she pulls back and crawls backwards on her hands. 

“ohh.. Ohh Finn..” she gets out on the verge of more tears. She’s in a state of shock and Rachel knows she isn’t going to move anytime soon.  
She goes to help Quinn up...

“dont! Don’t fucking touch me Berry! “ Quinn shouts.  
“you got him killed didn’t you! It’s your fault! You let him get bit.” 

Rachel frantically shakes her head.  
“Quinn, I’ve lost friends already too! He was my friend, I know your upset I am too! Finn.. He saved me and tina.. He..” 

“oh! So he got bit cause he was risking his life for Tina and a loser like you!” 

“Quinn! I know you hate me but we have to talk later about this, right now we have to go!” 

Quinn looks over at the car and sees sue in the driver seat ready to go. Sue gives her a sympathetic look. A look as in I know your upset but we have to move please. 

Quinn takes out her hair bobble and then runs a hand through her long blonde hair. The tears won’t stop as she gets up on her feet slowly. Her ankle is still killing her at the minute but she doesn’t care right now. There’s too many other things on her mind. 

She takes one last look at finn and the car, then she follows Rachel. 

“okay.” She says sadly. 

It’s complete silence in the car. Everyone is taking in what has happened today. The people they have already lost to them things. Kurt still hasn’t woke up yet. Rachel knows he’s going to be in a serious amount of pain. Not because of his broken leg, but because of losing his dad and Tina, his friend. Finn also. Rachel dreads to give him the news. 

Sue had quietly informed Rachel earlier about Puck. Rachel is in alot of pain dealing with losing her friends but she knows Quinn must feel worse. Not only has she lost her friends, she’s also just lost her boyfriend.

Rachel doesn’t know what to say or do. How do you comfort someone when your grieving yourself? So she just stays quiet. 

After awhile though Rachel speaks up. She looks at Quinn who is resting her head against the window. 

“umm so.. Your friends santana and Brittney are okay..” Rachel says. 

This grabs Quinn attention as she turns her head quickly and stares at Rachel. 

“I swear to God, if your not telling the truth.. 

“she’s telling the truth, they are okay.” It’s Kurt who cuts in, he must of just woke up. 

Relief hits Quinn, someone at last is okay. There’s some of her friends still left! 

Sue then looks at Rachel and then nods her head towards Kurt as in, tell him.  
Rachel puts on a brave face and speaks up.

“Kurt.. I’m so happy your okay, but there’s some bad news I have to tell you..” 

2 hours later 

After Kurt heard the news everyone went quiet again. He obviously didn’t take it too well then he ended up somehow falling asleep again.  
Rachel had tried once to start a conversation with Quinn but she was met with a “don’t talk to me Berry.“  
Quinn clearly isn’t letting her guard down anytime soon. Rachel wonders why this is or is this just how Quinn deals with her pain? 

It’s starting to get dark and Sue knows they can’t stay on the road much longer. They are all starting to feel hungry and they are going to need a place to stay. 

“okay we have to find us a place to stay for tonight, we can’t keep driving and we need sleep, food and... We are also gonna need weapons..” 

Rachel is about to jump up and protest about how she can’t bare to kill anything as she just about managed to hit a zombie! 

Quinn doesn’t give her a chance though as she jumps in instead with a stubborn tone and a dirty look at Rachel. Like she knew what she was about to say. 

“Sue’s right. We are gonna have to learn how to defend ourselves and we can’t do that until we have something to use.”  
Rachel accepts her defeat. They are right, she just doesn’t want violence, she hates it. Its the only way now though. 

Quinn talks again. 

“my.. My dad he had some guns in his new house... He hunts and stuff.. We could try there..?” 

Sue gives her a worried look, knowing that Quinn and her dad didn’t get on the best. They have no other plan right now though. 

“well okay, I don’t think we have a better choice right now.” Sue replies. 

It turns out they were only 20 minutes away from his house when they realised where exactly they were. Quinns mum and dad split up a few years ago and she kicked him out. He went and bought a new house that sits up on its own on a hill. It’s big and out of the way.  
Quinn hopes he isn’t there. She wouldn’t say they had much of a relationship. He was always a bit of a dick to her. Even so, she still had went up to visit him a few times. He had alot of money after all. 

There isn’t much zombies on the way. Quinn wonders that maybe they havent reached this far yet. Or maybe they have been and gone. She doesn’t care as long as its safe for tonight and his guns are still there. She just wants somewhere safe to lie down and just sleep. She can’t get Finn, Tina and Puck out of her head. Images that will haunt her for the rest of her life. She wants to breakdown and cry but not in front of everyone, alone. 

Sue parks the car outside the house. There’s a big driveway up to the door, but she doesn’t want to risk driving up incase Quinns dad is there. 

Quinn looks out the window. There’s no lights on in the house and her dad’s car isn’t there either. 

“okay Quinn, you and me will check it out. Rachel you stay with Kurt. Keep an eye out. If you see anything stay down in the car okay” Sue says. Rachel nods. 

Quinn and Sue sneak up towards the house. 

“you just had to have daddy issues didn’t you Q.” Sue whispers sarcastically behind her. 

Quinn just turns and gives her a dirty look. The cheek on her! Typical Sue. They continue on anyway. Quinn tries the door. Locked. 

“shit..” Quinn says. “it’s locked but pretty sure my dad isn’t here so that’s a good sign.” 

Quinn stands back thinking for a minute. 

“hmm the back door is weaker, if we kick it a few times it should come through. I can’t think of any other way in.” She says. 

“just hope it’s not too noisy” Sue replies. 

They jog round the back to the door. Sue lines herself up to kick the door down.  
She stops herself with a confused look. 

“wait.. Why does it have to be me to kick the door down?” 

“sprained ankle! Remember!” Quinn whispers loudly. “plus, your stronger!”

That seems to convince Sue as she readies herself to kick the door. Just then her eyes glance up at the window beside it. 

“wait, look! That window is slightly open. Someone can climb through!” Sue whispers. 

Quinn just gives her another dirty look cause she sees the gap and knows Sue won’t fit through but someone Quinns size will. 

“what? Come on Q you know it’s quieter than breaking the door down. Plus if we broke that door it wouldn’t close right again and that’s not safe.”

Quinn shakes her head and huffs. Sue’s always right she thinks. 

Quinn says “okay okay well you can’t go though. I can’t with my ankle. Kurt’s leg is broke so.. That leaves us with..” 

“Rachel” they both say at the same time. 

Quinn leaves Sue up at the house. They played a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would be the one to ask Rachel to climb through the window. None of them wanted to be the one to talk to her. Of course with Quinns luck though, she got beat. 

She struts down the driveway towards the car, keeping her bitch face at rest for as long as she can. She can’t let Rachels break her walls down. She has to keep her mask on, especially with the feelings she has. 

She bends over to knock lightly on the car window. 

“is it safe to enter Quinn?” Rachel asks politely. 

“I don’t know Berry, your gonna climb through the window and tell me.”Quinn replies keeping her strict tone as bitchy as she can. 

She has to stay strong through all of this. When it comes to Rachel she always had to hold herself back. She always wanted to be nice to her but it was easier to be mean. To make Rachel think she hates her. As Quinn was with Finn and she shouldn’t feel anything for Rachel. 

Rachel surprisingly doesn’t argue back. Maybe she’s sick of fighting with Quinn. 

“umm.. Okay.. Show me the way.” Rachel replies. 

Easier than I thought Quinn thinks. 

They both get to the back door and Quinn points out the window to Rachel.  
Rachel steps up on the window step to get herself up but she is gonna need abit more help. Rachel has her back to Sue and Quinn as she is trying to get through the window. They both know she needs an extra hand.  
Quinn looks at Sue who steps back with her hands in the air shaking her head to say no. 

Quinn sighs as she walks up behind Rachel. “here.. Let me help you.” Quinn says as she pushes the bottom of Rachel’s feet to get her all the way into the house. Careful not to make a noise. 

She gets in. “thanks Quinn” she whispers with her eyes locked on Quinns. 

After a minute Sue and Quinn hear the unlocking sound of the door. Then Rachel swings it open to them.  
Quinn gets in and heads straight upstairs to look for the guns. Making sure to get away from Rachel quickly. 

Rachel and Sue are looking in the kitchen. They have one torch between them which Rachel grabbed from Quinn car. They don’t want to turn on the kitchen light incase it alerts unwanted attention. 

“you look around more, I’ll go check on Kurt.” Sue says to Rachel and leaves the house. 

Rachel continues to look around. She looks in the fridge and the cupboards but there isn’t much here. It seems as if Quinn dad has gathered as much as he could before he left. As if he was running away. There’s still some things but not alot. There’s tins of soup and teabags in the cupboard. There’s also a bottle of whiskey in the cabinet untouched. 

Quinn then appears at the kitchen door with a handgun in her hand.  
“bingo” she says. “this is the only gun he left, he’s took all the others. The place is clear too so should be fine to spend the night.” 

Rachel keeps her eyes focused on the gun. Quinn realises this. 

"don't worry, it will only be used on zombies when nessesary. I know you hate violence." Quinn says trying to ease Rachel. 

Shit! Why did I say that Quinn thinks. She shouldn't know anything about Rachel. Stupid stupid! 

"okay Quinn, I trust you." Rachel replies. 

The moment feels too intense for Quinn now so she coughs a bit then leaves. She's thankful that she says Kurt and Sue heading up the drive way. It's killing her being in a room with Rachel for this long. She feels awkward and doesn't know what to say. 

After getting some food that they find, they lock the doors and turn the lights off. The 4 of them now sit in the living room, with small candles burning for dim light. 

They are passing the whiskey among each other. 

Although Rachel took a pass, it wasn’t for her. Kurt was enjoying it though as it was helping with his pain, same with Quinn. Sue, well she just really wanted to drink it. 

They don’t say much to each other. Quinn and Rachel haven’t talked to each other the whole time, Quinn is trying her best to not make any eye contact. She doesn’t feel like talking anymore and she knows that’s what Rachel wants. Quinn just wants to sit in silence for a while. 

Quinn stands up. “I’m going to go lie down for a bit” she says.  
“yeah I think it’s best we all do, I’ll stay down here.” Sue says back. 

So with that Rachel helps Kurt into the downstairs bedroom and gets him on the single bed. 

“I hope you feel somewhat better in the morning Kurt.” Rachel says sadly. 

“yeah, thanks Rachel.” He says and gives her a sad smile. Then Rachel leaves the room and closes the door. 

Quinn is there once she turns round. 

“there’s just one double bed up the stairs, my dad’s room. You can take it. I’ll stay down here and keep watch with Sue..” she says. 

“but Quinn your so tired, I can see it. “ Rachel says. 

“I dont care what you see, just go.” Quinn replies fiercely, just about keeping her emotions in check.  
With that Rachel feeling a bit hurt goes up the stairs. 

“when are you going to stop being mean to that girl Q?” Sue asks as Quinn walks slowly back into the living room. 

“I’m...im just missing Finn alright, I wish he was here.”  
She says while her voice cracks, telling partly the truth. Sue doesn’t need to know any more. 

Quinn can feel tears coming and sue is the last person she wants to cry to. She heads up to the bathroom to wash her face. 

She then looks up and stares at herself in the mirror. How is she going to get through this she thinks. How does anyone. Are they all just going to have to accept their fate, that one day there will be no survivors?

Suddenly Rachel appears behind Quinn. 

“Quinn... Are you okay? Rachel asked concerned. 

Quinn quickly tries to wipe all her tears away. “I’m.. I’m fine. Why.. Why aren’t you in bed?” She asks while trying to hold it together. 

Rachel can clearly see Quinn is holding something back but doesn’t persist her anyway. 

“I.. I couldn’t sleep. I’m tired but.. I don’t feel safe in there on my own...” Rachel says quietly. 

Quinn sighs. She feels tired herself but she doesn’t want to sleep, not yet. 

“just... Go back into the room ill sit with you until you fall asleep.” Quinn says. She suprised herself with the kind words that just left her mouth. 

This surprises Rachel, she didn’t think she would think Quinn would say that. Quinn just looks fed up though, she probably just wants her to sleep so she stops talking to her. 

Rachel walks back in to the bedroom. She climbs into the bed and sees Quinn sit down at the end of the bed.  
Rachel looks really concerned. 

“it’s okay... You can sleep now, I’m here.” Quinn says. 

This is by far the nicest Quinn has ever been to Rachel. She never really had moments like this with Rachel before where it was just the two of them. There’s no one watching so why not be nice to her? It’s too much effort being mean. Something inside her just makes her want to be nice to Rachel. 

Quinns words ease Rachel and she lies her head back on the pillow. Quinn looks ahead of her and tries not to look at Rachel. 

Rachel thinks it’s really nice that Quinn has stayed with her. Even though she doesn’t seem to like her much, she still stayed. With that thought, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and feedback would greatly help thanks. Enjoy :)

Rachel wakes up with a headache but thankful that nothing happened during the night. She actually managed to have a full night’s sleep. She felt safe and for a minute she forgets that they are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

She looks over and sees that Quinn is asleep on a chair that is against the wall. She looks at Quinn and sees that she is actually peaceful for the first time. Then Quinn is going to wake up from her dreams just like her, and remember that reality is worse.

She decides not to wake Quinn up and quietly makes her way downstairs.

Sue is lying asleep on the sofa and Kurt is sitting on a chair keeping watch out the front window. He looks like shit to be honest, they all do.

“hey Kurt, how about I take over and you go have a shower?”

“hey Rachel, okay thanks.”

Rachel has never seen Kurt so sad and quiet, it’s really weird. He obviously can’t stop thinking about what has happened. Like everyone. They have all seen things they will never get over. At least they have each other. Rachel would be lost without Kurt. They became so close in glee club after realizing how much they had in common. They used to talk for hours and hours about random things.  
Rachel knows that Kurt is the only one that wants to talk to her and that will about what is going on. Sue has too much pride and Quinn won’t let her walls down.

She is helping Kurt up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Kurt you know if you want to talk about anything we can” Rachel says.

“yeah I do, I really do honestly. We both need to. If we are ever going to get through this, we need to stick together. So Maybe talk after I shower then okay.” Kurt replies.

Rachel puts a small box she found for Kurt to sit on while he showers as he can’t stand on his broken leg. He must be in a great deal of pain Rachel thinks.  
She leaves him to it and walks back into the bedroom to check on Quinn quickly. 

She isn’t there. 

She runs down the stairs and sees Quinn standing looking out the windows. Gun in her hand as a constant self defence.

“what were you doing!? someone needs to keep watch at all times!” Quinn shouts. 

Rachel is taken aback by the shouting, Quinn seems really pissed. 

“I.. Im sorry! I was helping Kurt into the shower and then…” Rachel says but gets cut off. 

“what you did is put us in danger! In them 2 minutes you were gone anyone or anything could of came storming at this house!” Quinn shouts back. 

“okay okay I’m sorry I won’t do it again, just calm down Quinn..” Rachel pleads. 

“don’t tell me to calm down!” Quinn shouts. 

“hey hey hey what the hell is going on in here!?” Sue shouts as she enters the kitchen. She was woke up by the yelling. 

Quinn and Rachel look over at Sue.  
Quinn talks with anger. “Berry here decided it was okay to stop watching out the windows.” 

“okay okay, well we are all still okay aren’t we?” Sue asks trying to settle the argument. 

“yeah, well next time we might not be so lucky.” Quinn says while looking away. Sue and Rachel don’t say anything, feeling that Quinn may say more. 

Quinn is on the verge of tears. Emotion once again is getting the better of her. She just has so much going on in her head. 

“I.. I just don’t want to lose anybody else..” she says painfully and then runs past them to go out the back door. 

Quinn has been sitting outside for twenty minutes before she hears someone come out through the door. 

It’s Rachel.

“hey um Sue is going to cook us some tomato soup. I’m sure you’re hungry..” Rachel says, being nice as always.

Quinn could say the meanest things to Rachel and she still wouldn’t hold it against her. Rachel has always seen the good in people and she can see it in Quinn.  
Quinn is sitting in the ground her head in her hands. She lifts her head to look at Rachel. Her eyes are bloodshot from the crying she’s been doing while sitting here. 

“can you just.. Leave me alone.. Please.” Quinn begs. 

Rachel can see how much pain Quinn is in. It’s the most vulnerable Quinn has been this entire time. She obviously didn’t expect anyone to come out to her. She doesn’t like her guard down around people, it makes her feel helpless. But, I mean how do you honestly cope with losing your friends and your boyfriend in one day. Her two best friends could be anywhere by now and she’s stuck with people she probably doesn’t want to be with. Although Rachel knew there was meaning behind Quinn words earlier. If she didn’t care about the 3 of them then why would she cry about potentially losing them?  
Truth is on Quinns end, how can she talk to Rachel about what she feels for Rachel? She has to admit there is always something pulling her towards Rachel. Yes she’s mean to her but at least it gives her a reason to be close to her. She doesn’t want these feelings as she’s just lost Finn, she wants him back. She still can’t control it though and the nagging in her head to just let Rachel break through one of her walls. She forces herself to keep her bitch face at rest and keep her feelings inside. She thinks her head is even more messed up because Finn isn’t here and Rachel is the one that’s here. Maybe that’s the only reason she thinks she feels things? Rachel is just filling in the big gap Finn has left behind. 

Rachel nods her head. Knowing its best not to force Quinn to talk about anything. 

“okay, ill go.” She says sadly and walks back inside. 

Rachel, Kurt and Sue all enjoy their soup. They are starving after all and it’s the best they could get right now.  
While Sue is having a shower, Kurt and Rachel have time to talk about everything and let their emotions out to each other. They hug and cry about their friends and family. 

Quinn still hasn’t came back inside, it was getting a bit darker and Rachel was getting worried about her. She had really pissed Quinn off earlier and she wants to say how sorry she is. She doesn’t like people being angry at her.  
Kurt, Sue and Rachel all agreed earlier that they would stay another night then leave in the morning. They are gonna need better supplies after all. 

Suddenly Rachel can see lights coming through the window. There’s a car heading up the driveway and she knows this can’t be good.

K.. Kurt! Look there’s someone outside! What do we do!? ” Rachel says frantically.

Just as Kurt is about to speak someone comes busting through the door.

It’s Quinns not so kind, dad.

Rachel’s pretty sure her heart has stopped as she sees Quinns dad bust through the door, shotgun in his hands and a clear bite on his neck.

He stares at Rachel and Kurt with a crazed look in his eyes.

“what the fuck are you two doing here!” he asks in anger.

Kurt and Rachel are so scared that they can’t form any words.

“well? Answer me!” he shouts then points the gun at them both. He doesn’t have much patience and it looks like he is bleeding out from his wound.

“I.. We.. We.. “ Kurt tries to say while his breathes get quicker and shorter. He is feels like he is going to collapse any minute. 

Just then another man walks through the door. He has medium length blonde hair and a stubble beard. If the world wasn't going to shit right now Rachel would actually say how nice looking the guy is. Kurt would agree. 

“just.. Just tie them up over there. I.. I need to treat this wound.” Quinns dad says. He clearly doesn’t have time to waste on them anymore.

The man is holding a rope he got from the car and ties Kurt’s legs and then his hands behind his back then throws him on the ground. He then does the same to Rachel.

Quinns dad is frantically searching through the kitchens medicine cabinet. He finds some bandages.

“Kyle! Go upstairs see if anyone is up there” he shouts to the man. 

Then after two minutes he sees Kyle coming down the stairs with Sue. She then too gets the same treatment.  
The three of them lie helpless on the ground. Quinns dad is trying to stitch himself up while Kyle watches the three of them, gun in hand. He doesn’t seem to be as aggressive as Quinns dad. He is probably scared of him and that’s why he does what he is told.  
Rachel gets on her knees feeling brave looking straight at Quinns dad.

“you know if that’s a zombie bite, your dead.” Rachel says with a shakey but serious tone. 

This grabs his attention. He leaves the shotgun on the counter as he storms over to Rachel and slaps her across the face with his hand. This makes sue and Kurt jump, even Kyle is taken aback. 

“what did you fucking say to me!? ” He shouts. 

Rachel looks up from the ground with tears in her eyes from the pain. She spits out some blood. Her face stings so much but she won’t take this. Shes always stood up for herself. They can’t lie here and let him abuse them. She sits up again slowly. 

“look just let us go. It doesn’t have to be like this, we can all help each other.” She says pleading.

“you know, your just annoying me now.” He says back and raises his right hand to strike her again.

Suddenly a gun shot is heard and he sees a bullet go in the wall beside him. 

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!” Quinn shouts. 

There is anger and hurt all in that one sentence. Her gun pointing towards her own father. She’s just came through the back door, hearing all the commotion.  
He slowly turns around and sees Quinn pointing the handgun at him. 

“oh.. Oh Quinnie, my only daughter... My biggest disappointment. You wouldn’t shoot your own father would you?” He says, clearly not phased too much by the gun. 

Quinns hands are shaking as she holds the gun. She is trying to keep herself steady.  
He is slowly walking towards her, seeing how scared she really is. He speaks again. 

“look give me the gun.” He says trying to persuade her. 

“n..no.. I.. I’ll shoot you… if.. If you hurt anyone I swear I’ll shoot you.” Quinn manages to get out. Her hands are sweating now. She only knows how to fire a gun as her dad took her to shooting sessions years ago for fun. It’s a complete different story when your pointing it at your own dad. 

Rachel is still on her knees and she looks over at Kyle’s face. She can see he looks guilty and doesn’t want this. It’s like he is ready to jump any second.  
Rachel whispers to him. 

“Kyle, hey! Do something, you know we don’t deserve this.” 

He looks at Rachel with hurt in his eyes and then back at Quinn and her dad. 

He breathes in as he goes to get up from his chair.  
Just then Quinns Dad speaks. He can hear the sudden movements in the background. Not taking his eyes off Quinn he talks. 

“Kyle if you come anywhere near me I swear to god ill kill you.” 

This makes kyle slowly sit back down in his chair. Rachel can see how scared he looks. Quinn manages to take a step back. This situation is fucked up. 

She doesn’t know what to do until she looks at the people behind her dad. Sue and Kurt lying on the floor in agony and scared. They don’t deserve this. Then Rachel, the pain and tears she’s in makes Quinn hurt. Then that guy kyle even looks so terrified.  
Her dad is just a terrible person and he has brought pain to all of them. 

Quinn manages to steady her gun finally and has a firm grip on it. 

“Rachel is right, you are dead. You’ve always been dead to me.” She says to her dad. Then she shoots him in the leg. Thankful that them shooting sessions paid off. 

“arraaagh fuck! You fucking bitch!” he shouts as he falls to the ground, rolling in pain. 

Kyle jumps up from his chair and quickly grabs a sharp knife from the kitchen cupboard. He starts sawing the rope tied to Kurt and then he saws Sue’s. Quinn runs over and instantly goes to Rachel. 

She drops down to her knees and in one swift moment she puts her hands on Rachel’s face and turns it to see the slap mark. 

“Are.. Are you okay!?” she asks panicking. 

Rachel is taken aback by Quinns concern. “ill be okay Quinn."

"im sorry my dad is such a dick, I'm sorry he hurt you." Quinn says. 

It's not your fault, you didn't know he would come.. Quinn, can.. Can I have a hug?” She asks while Kyle frees her hands. 

The others start quickly gathering up all the supplies in the kitchen in bags as Quinns dad lies on the floor. Quinn is thankful everyone leaves them two to have a quick moment. She hopes the others don’t think much of it. 

Quinn nods her head to Rachel and then Rachel is hugging Quinn. She thought the hug would be quick but Rachel is hugging her tight as if this is the first and last time they will do this. She can feel Rachel shaking now and can hear her crying. 

Quinn speaks quietly while Rachel still holds on to her. 

“your okay now..” Quinn whispers softly. 

Quinn can’t help but breathe in the scent of Rachel, she had a shower last night and she smells clean and fresh. Rachel always smelt good to Quinn, when she got a chance to be near her that is. 

Rachel leans back out of the hug. 

“thank you for saving me Quinn.. Um.. for saving all of us.” She says. 

They stare intensely at each other, fear and emotion showing in both their eyes. Quinn knows she has let herself be too vulnerable and now she’s terrified more than ever. 

“Quinn… why do you look so scared?” Rachel asks. 

Quinn swallows a lump in her throat and she doesn’t know what comes over her but something just involuntary makes her next words come out.

“be…because..” 

She takes another breath and tries again. Not knowing why she wants Rachel to know this next part, she’s just really confused. 

“because.. In a zombie apocalypse… all I can think about is you.” 

Rachel stares back at Quinn with shock riddled all over her face. The moment gets interrupted by Kyle. 

“let’s take my car! It’s bigger and it has some weapons and drinks on it. Let’s go everyone!” Kyle shouts. 

Everyone seems to be going on adrenaline right now. They have no reason not to trust Kyle right now so they follow him. The car is a big grey range rover, in near perfect condition. 

They all bust through the front door and head to the car except Quinn.  
She hovers at the door as she takes one last look at her dad. He managed to crawl into the corner of the kitchen. 

“Quinnie.. Don’t…don’t,,,lle.. Leave me like this. I. I… don’t wanna turn into.. One of them things…” he pleads. 

“you made that choice when you hurt Rachel and pointed a gun at them all… so fuck you.” She says while she gives him the middle finger and walks out the door. 

Quinn is thankful she wasn’t close with her father cause that would have been a lot harder. Over the years he just turned into more of a stranger than a dad. She misses her mum though and wonders where she is.  
Quinn gets into the car holding a brave face and feels like she’s already a different person. She can’t believe either what she just let slip to Rachel! Why did she say that and why did she want her to know? Quinn puts It to the back of her mind like she has with everything else. She knows Rachel will bring it up again at some point though. 

Of course she ends up beside Rachel in the car and they all ask Kyle questions about who he is and what’s going on. He answers back to say he’s 27 and came across Quinns dad while he was trying to survive on his own. They had only know each other for 2 days but they kept each other company and he had the better car while Quinns dad had the weapons. So they stuck together. 

“I I’m sorry about everything that went on back there. It wasn’t supposed to be that way.” Kyle says to everyone. 

Kurt sighs. “yeah..”

Sue then speaks “I forgive you Kyle but Q.. Your dad is kind of cruel. No offence. Thanks for saving us back there. Your nothing like your father.” She says sincerely.

Quinn just nods accepting Sue’s compliment.  
Rachel looks at her with hurt in her eyes. Quinn can feel her eyes on her, she turns round to look back at Rachel. 

“Quinn… about what you said back there.. I think we should talk about how your feeling with everything and..”

Instantly Rachel sees Quinns mask go back on. She swears she was going to get something from her this time. I guess she was wrong. Although Quinn shuts her down nicer than before. 

“umm… no.. Sorry.. I can’t.” Quinn responds. Then she puts her head against the window and stares out at the dark broken world they now live in. 

Times passes and Kyle realizes he doesn’t know where he is driving to. He sees a gas station nearby and decides that they should stop there to get more food and petrol for the car. Then they can come up with some kind of plan. 

“hey guys we need to get petrol for this car if we are gonna go any further.” Kyle announces. “we just have one problem… “ he trails off. 

No one asks him why as they can see ahead there’s a good amount of zombies in and around the petrol station. 

He stops the car a short distance before the petrol station. Everyone stares ahead of them. He looks down and sees the car fuel tank light is blinking. He knows they desperately need to get in there some how. 

“kyle.. What are we gonna do? Rachel asks. 

He looks down and then turns round to look at everyone. 

“umm.. We only have one option unfortunately..” He says.

“we go in.. Full force and kill all those fuckers.” Quinn says strongly. 

“quinn..” Rachel pleads. 

“she’s right Rachel, it’s the only way.” Kurt says, while tapping her hand slowly.

Everyone can see how scared Rachel looks. They are all scared really, it just shows on Rachel’s face more.

“there’s about 15 of them I count” Kyle says. He continues “I’m guessing no one in here has really killed zombies yet?” he asks, arching his eyebrow. 

They all shake their head to say no. Quinn and Rachel have attacked one before but they haven’t killed one. 

“well, you get used to it after killing a lot. Me and Quinns dad had to get through a lot before we got to the house. They are just piling up everywhere. I’ve never seen anything like it.. Sadly the only way to get better is to build up the courage to attack one. Aim for the head.” Kyle says. 

They all nod, taking in what he is saying. 

“So who wants to come? Gonna need atleast 2 of you with me, Kurt I know you can’t you’ve a broken leg.” Kyle says. 

Quinn sits up in her seat. “I’m coming with you.” 

“me too” Sue says. 

“okay, Rachel you stay here and look after Kurt?” Sue asks her. 

“yeah.. Yeah.” Rachel replies. Terrified of the brutal onslaught she is about to see. She’s worried about them too, what if someone gets bit? Then it’s all over.  
Kurt must sense Rachel’s fear.

“they have got this Rachel.” 

With that, they look through what weapons they have. They have guns but Kyle recommends that they only use them if they really really have to. Guns are loud and attract more zombies.  
Kyle takes a baseball bat with nails in it, which he made himself the first day of the outbreak. Sue sees a machete and grabs it. She is totally not prepared to be swinging but she has to learn if she wants to protect herself and others.  
Quinn sees an axe and picks it up. There’s already blood on it so its been used. She tries to stop her face expression from going into disgust and the thought of zombies getting chopped up and blood everywhere.  
She takes a big breath and gets out of the car with Sue and Kyle. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” She says.


End file.
